


die with the sun

by rurikawa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunga matahari tumbuh di atas salju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	die with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> warning: OOC, AR, nggak jelas haha  
> disclaimer: game of thrones © hbo; saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.  
> catatan: hello, I am so done with this show.  
> catatan2: sori penuh dengan deskripsi. saya lupa sama dialognya orz

Kepala wanita liar itu menjulang di bawah mata pedangnya. Jon tak bisa melihat kedua matanya secara seksama, tapi ia yakin bahwa batu itu menerima tatapan pahit; mungkin wanita itu berpikir tatapan lebar Jon dapat menjadi keuntungannya.

Ia memandang bagaimana cara matahari menumpahkan cahaya ke pedangnya, seakan menyuruhnya untuk menghunuskan pedang ke leher wanita itu karena wanita di Westeros saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi wanita yang hidup di seberang Dinding.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya melewati bahunya, memperhatikan sejenak bahwa Ygritte memiiki rambut secerah Sansa dan wajah sekeras Arya. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan kedua bocah itu – Sansa dengan warna rambutnya yang menari di tengah kegelapan dan Arya yang begitu lincah di tengah kerumunan. Bagaimana kabar kedua gadis itu?

Saat memikirkan kedua adik tirinya itu, Ygritte memintanya untuk menyerangnya keras atau ia akan menghantuinya. Mayat hidup yang diam terbakar api berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Ia tak pernah ingin hantu datang mengganggu hidupnya. Membunuh mayat hidup saja sudah sulit, terima kasih banyak.

Jadi ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan pedangnya berhasil memenggal kepala Ygritte. Kepalanya berguling di atas salju, meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah; sisanya merusak kehalusan helai-helai rambut Ygritte. Bunga matahari yang tumbuh di atas salju.

Ia memandang baju hitamnya lekat-lekat. Jon memang lemah dengan wanita, tapi wanita itu adalah orang liar dan wanita itu mau mengambil kapak untuk membelah kepalanya menjadi dua, jadi mungkin tak apa bila wanita ini adalah wanita pertama yang ia bunuh. Toh masih banyak yang harus dibunuh bila ia sudah bergabung dengan Qhorin. Sumpah Night's Watch selalu bernyanyi dalam nadinya.

Jon melihat matahari mulai memanjat turun ke horizon dan berpikir matahari terbenam sudah cukup menjadi api bagi Ygritte. Setidaknya membakar seluruh bagian jiwanya dan mengantarnya ke dalam kegelapan malam.

Jon pun menghela napas sambil menaruh sarung pedangnya ke dalam sarung. Anak haram Ned Stark itu pun memutar tumitnya dan berjalan ke puncak gunung dengan kepala terangkat tinggi.


End file.
